Sol Invictus: A Star Wars Chronicle
by Killamimjaro97
Summary: A young jedi finds out he's getting the hang of this whole leading troops and armies thing.
1. Chapter 1

**On Route to Mimban**

 **Expanded Region**

" The swamp world of Mimban was originally with the Republic in the beginning of the war. That changed six months ago when a separatist funded coup lead by a Houk by the name of Gaul has forced the governor and his supporters to flee to Coruscant. Jedi Master Einar Bassus and his Learner Padawan Aleius Dux have been fighting on Mimban for six months now, we have not heard from them since, we are sending you and your forces, Skywalker, down there and you are to assist them in taking the planet." the stern Master Windu stated in holo form the projector showing the planet of Mimban and the Separatist commander Gaul, a hulking hoak with a nasty looking vibro axe on his back. The Republic Fleet carrying the 501st clone battalion, ready to invade the mud ball of a planet.

" No problem master, we'll have the system in Republic control in no time." Said Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, in his ever present cocky attitude.

" Let's hope your bravado doesn't get in the way of your training Skywalker." Replied Windu before ending the transmission.

" He's as serious as ever." Skywalker mumbled to himself. He turned toward his faithful Captain, CT-7567 or Rex as he prefers to be called.

" Are the men ready to go?"

Rex looked at Anakin with his ever straight face and replied. "Yes sir, the 501st are ready and waiting."

"And Ahsoka?"

"She's waiting in the hanger with the boys."

Anakin smiled, "Let's go then."

 **Mimban**

Trench Warfare is a bloody affair, both sides of the conflict can suffer if the correct measures are not taken. The soldiers of the 13th Battalion know this better than most other clone troopers. Potshots by the enemy are one thing, you learn quickly to keep your head down, but what's worse is that drilling artillery. Super heated shells that are designed to dig deep, explode and cause a huge amount of damage. Most of the time you won't find any of the droids of the CIS as the machines get stuck or break down in the mud. So the seps send in the natives, who are right at home in the swamps and bogs of Mimban. But the 13th were special in the Grand Army of The Republic, as they weren't clones. No this particular battalion was made up by volunteers from across the Republic, mostly from Coreillia, Coruscant, Kuat, and Concordia. Yes, the Republic forces were not in the best of Republic base of operations on the planet was not a base so much as it was a crash site of the command Venator Class Star Destroyer that fell to the planet, with a labyrinth of trenches surrounding the whole thing. If you are wondering where the rest of the fleet was, well the rest are burnt-out wrecks in orbit, or are also crashed ruins on the planets you may know, the main forces of the Grand Army of The Republic wore shiny, white armor, however the General found that armor that helped the enemy see you from far away in the grey muck of Mimban, was not the best way to fight a war. So the soldiers were ordered to basically camouflage their armor and gear in anyway they could, which mostly meant rubbing mud on their armor. Some of the soldiers have even modified their armor with pieces of the command ship, heavy gunners slapping bits of the hull to the front of their weapons and armor for more protection with the sacrifice of mobility. Others have done the opposite stripping themselves of most of their armor save the necessary parts, comlinks and things like that.

Today was a quiet day as it seemed the seps didn't plan to make another go at the republic position. So the men and women of the battalion were going throughout their day with a mix between relaxing and tension. In the HQ, General Aleius Dux, Jedi of the Republic, was speaking with the rest of the officers in preparation of what they all hoped was the final battle for the planet. Alieus was a young man being of 16 standard years of age, with short cropped dark hair and a medium build, but due to the armor he wore, you couldn't see most of his body, really you can only see his head, his body armor being made of heavy modified jedi armor from the old days, his master was a warrior jedi, and wanted his padawan to follow suit. Most of the armor was covered in his jedi travel rove, with the bottom caked in mud and dirt.(*)

" Are the troop transports ready to go yet?" Aleius asked as he was looking at the holo projection of the operation area. A middle aged man with short blonde hair on the other side of the table nodded, " Yes sir."

"And the troops all know their orders and assignments?"

" Affirmative."

Aleius looked up at the man and smirked, " If we can push through their outer defenses we can finally storm the capital and take the planet." The young Jedi looked over to the officer in charge of the artillery, Captain Maria Bendel a middle age twi'lek with a blue complexion. " Is the artillery ready to begin bombardment, Captain?"

The woman crossed her arms and gave the Jedi a look. " Of course general, when as my troops ever not been ready to blow something up?" She spoke with a heavy accent. Aleius gave the Captain the same look she gave him," Last time your shells almost blew me to dust."

"But you didn't die did you?"

"No."

"Then it was a successful bombardment, yes?"

"I suppose so." Aleius then turned his gaze to everyone in the room, " Once the artillery does its work, I want the LAATs to bring troops across and into the city, we need to hit hard and fast, if we are to take them by surprise and take the capitol building before they can bring up their defences to stop us." The young general then looked at Lucius, " Is that understood?"

Everyone gave a sharp"Yes Sir!"

" Then go and get the troopers ready, dismissed!"

Everyone gave a practice salute, and started to leave the tent. After the tent was mostly empty, Lieutenant Lucius started heading out. "Lieutenant Lucius, wait a moment if you will." The Blonde officer gave a puzzled look, but stayed behind all the same. He gave a quick, "Yessir."

After everyone left, Aleius motioned to the table in the corner with two simple chairs on Each side of it. When both of them sat down, Aleius spoke,

"Garratha is dead", he spoke in a serious tone, "Passed in his sleep last night." Lucius leaned back in the chair with a tight jawed face. He then shrugged, and spoke,

" He was an old wookiee, about 390 years old last time I asked him." Aleius smiled,

" Yes." He then looked right at Lucius, and then pulled out a set of Captain insignias. Aleius then placed them on the table in front of Lucius,

" I'm giving A Company to you, I believe you are capable, and the men won't accept anyone else." stated Aleius. Lucius looked at the Badges, before standing up and slowly picking up and replacing his Lieutenant badge with the new Captain badge, he then gave the young general a sharp and respected salute.

"Thank you sir" Lucius stated, " I won't disappoint you." Aleius stood, and returned the salute to the newly appointed captain.

" Go and address the men of A company about the change in management, and prepare them for combat, it's going to be a long day tomorrow and i need everyone ready and well rested."

Lucius saluted again, and left the tent with newly minted pride. Aleius smiled a bit before he placed his lightsaber on the table and started to tinker with it, adjusting the lense, tightening the out cover bolts, before holding it out and activating it. A bright, blue blade shot up, before the to handguards sprang out, and the blade's edge continued along them creating a perfect T shape blade.(*) He looked deep into the blade calling on the force to guide him and his Legion to victory.

"For The Republic."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capital of Mimban**

"Sir, we have the inner and outer city secure, but the enemy command has barricaded themselves inside the capitol building," stated Captain Lucius as he saluted Aleiusan explosion few blocks down ringing through the city as distant blaster fire echoed in the air, "We have tried hitting the door with ATTE rounds but they have little effect."

"Yes I can see that, Captain," acknowledged Aleius, calmly. "Message Captain Bendel to bring one of her AV-7 Cannons up. We're going to crack this building wide open." As Lucius was about to call the Artillery Captain, he was suddenly interrupted by a collection of deep thundering booms above them. Alieus looked up and felt a wave of relief wash over him as three Venator Class Star Destroyers and a cluster of support ships appeared in the outer atmosphere, engaging the CIS blockade. Alieus glanced over at Lucius and gave a smirk, " Well let us see if we can finish this before whoever the Republic sent to aid us can get here."

It didn't take very long for the cannon to get there, and soon it was lined up, and with everyone at a safe distance, Aleius gave the go ahead. The cannon fired, slamming into the door, a cloud of dust erupted over the courtyard. Aleius held up his hand and the dust was pushed away from the building, clearing the space, revealing what remained of the doors, now warped, smoking hulks of metal."Move in!" commanded Lucius. Immediately, the soldiers of Alpha Company stormed the Building. Aleius stayed behind, confident in his men to handle the firefight inside, and looked up again to see the two fleets slugging it out in orbit. By what he could see from the ground, the republic fleet was quickly overwhelming the CIS knew the republic would be here soon. He checked his belt to see his lightsaber, food, and hydration packs before admiring his newest prize resting on his left thigh, a S-5 heavy blaster pistol. Usually found on naboo, it seemed some officer in the minban military( rank unknown due to the head and shoulders being a burning mess) got his hands on one. Aleius, taking a liking to it, decided to keep it for himself.

 **1 HOUR LATER**

Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, and a squad of clone troopers were inside a LAAT, accompanied by three other gunships cutting through the skyline; when Anakin received a transmission from a republic channel on the ground. Activating his com-link, he and the rest of the occupants listened to the message.

" This is Corporal Nutrai, 13th Legion of the Grand Army of The Republic, state your identity and intent." Anakin looked at Rex, who in turn shrugged. Anakin then spoke to the young man. " This is Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, I'm here with the 501st to help the 13th take Mimban."

"That won't be necessary, General Skywalker, we have succeeded in taking the capital and have the separatist leaders in custody right now." Stated the Corporal matter of factly.

"Where are the two Jedi in charge here?" Asked Anakin.

The young man spoke up, " The General is here, in the capital celebrating with the legion. I'll send your pilot the coordinates." There was a pause, " Ok, coordinates are set I have notified my superior, Captain Lucius and he will meet you at the landing pad. Corporal Nutrai, out." The transmission cut out and the gunships made their way to the new destination.

Captain Lucius stood straight with his hands behind his back and stood unmoved as the gunships landed some ten feet from where he stood. He, along with ten other men and women of Alpha Company, waited to greet the new Republic troops to the planet, the 13th have just liberated from the CIS. As soon as the doors opened up, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex walked out of the gunship in the direction of Captain Lucius.

" _So this is the great Anakin Skywalker, thought he'd look older."_ thought Lucius as the two groups finally met, Lucius then gave a salute, but not the default one that the entire republic military knew and used. Instead of bringing his hand to his head as was the norm, Lucius instead brought his right hand, which was balled in a fist, to hover over his heart, then he quickly brought the fist straight across and out away from his chest turning his hand from a fist into a flat hand with the palm facing the ground. He then brought the hand down to his side, hand resting on the pommel of what Anakin could guess to be a vibro-sword and stood at the classic position of attention. **(Ancient Roman Salute)** "Good afternoon Captain, I was told by your radio man that you would escort me to the General in charge of this legion?" Anakin asked, putting his hands behind his back in his classic no nonsense demeanor.

"Yes sir. If you would follow me, we may be able to see the General before the ceremony begins."

The party made their way through the city in a calm silence before Ahsoka spoke up, " Where are all of the people that live in the city? I haven't seen anyone in the buildings or streets."

Lucius answered without looking at her or stopping, " The General gave the citizenry a day in advance to leave before the battle began. That way they wouldn't interfere with the legion as we took the city."

Before Ahsoka could ask anymore questions the group found themselves in a courtyard, where more members of the 13th were also gathering in and around the courtyard and main building. Our party made their way to the bottom of the stairs.

Lucius turned to the group and pointed to the right side of the stairs, " Wait there, when the ceremony is complete, I'll tell the General that you're here."

Lucius and and the other legionnaires were gone before any of the group could protest, and were left to wait for this ceremony to begin.

They didn't have to wait long as an officer, a human woman, stepped out of the courthouse and the crowd went silent, and the woman looked throughout the crowd before speaking in a crisp and clear voice, " Soldiers of the 13th you have fought tooth, nail, and claw to liberate this planet from separatist hands and now your General would like to thank you personally." The crowd erupted in cheers and shouting as a group of officers, one being Captain Lucius, walked out of the building with a young man old Jedi robes and armor in the lead. The group stopped at the top of the stairs and the young man raised his right arm, a signal to the Legion to quiet down, and they did. A heavy quiet took hold of the area, everyone looked toward the General with and aura of pride and respect that Anakin would see with his men when they looked at him.

" Six months." Aleius spoke with a prestigious tone. It reminded Anakin of the way the Chancellor spoke to the senate.

" For six long months you have fought on this planet. For six months YOU, the 13th legion have held the line against the separatists and it was YOU who pushed them back to their capital, and it was here where YOU finally force them into giving up and surrendering to the Republic." As Aleius spoke, Anakin spotted an ensign whisper something to Captain Lucius before Lucius then whispered something to Aleius, who looked and the Captain and nodded before turning back to the crowd.

" It seems the leader of the separatist forces on Mimban has something to say to us, bring him out!"

The legion began to yell insults and other rude things as the a guard convoy marched to the bottom of the stairs, a being in the middle chained with a bag of cloth atop its head. From what Ahsoka could see the prisoner was easily a head or two taller than the rest of the troopers gathered here, and that the creature was completely covered by black and grey armor common in CIS officers.

As the guardsmen stopped they spread out so the officers at the top could see the prisoner and with a signal from Lucius, one of the guards snatched the bag from the beings head and the face of a Houk was revealed to the crowd. Ahsoka remembered the aliens face to match that of Gaul, and the legionaries knew him as well. They shouted, cursed and spit in Gaul's direction, but before they could really start to do damage to the being, Aleius raised his hand, and crowd quickly grew silent as they all looked at him.

"This being here as you all know, commanded the separatist forces here on Mimban," Aleius announced, with a bit of grit, "For six months he has sent wave after wave of droids and natives to try and destroy us. But as you can see, he has failed, in both destroying us and stopping us from taking the city from him." Aleius then looked at Gaul who in turn was looking at the ground. Aleius spoke up again, this time speaking to Gaul, but in a volume that allowed everyone in the area to hear his words.

" Commander Gaul of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, you are my prisoner and will be taken to Coruscant to face trial. Do you have anything to say before you are taken away?" The uok who Ahsoka could see was at least 7 ft tall and had a dark green and grey coloration on his skin slowly looked up the stairs and gazed upon Aleius, and five seconds ticked away before he spoke,

" I will not be talked down to by old and weak minded creatures and placed in a cell for the rest of my life." He spoke in a deep, baritone voice with a hutt accent. " Nor will I be put on a wall to be shot. I was given an order to fight for this planet with my life, and I will not leave this planet under enemy control." He looked from side to side, gazing on all that looked at him, before bringing his eyes back to Aleius. " I challenge you General Aleius, to single combat. If I lose, I die here, but if I win, you will leave this system."

Everyone had different looks on their faces, the legionaries all had looks of confidence and anticipation, while Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones, with their helmets off, had faces of surprise. Anakin was about to order Rex to drag Gaul back to his cell, when he saw Aleius slowly walk down the stairs, until they were face to face with each other. Breaking the tension, Aleius gave Gaul a smirk, " It's not wise to duel a Jedi, twice so in fact, when dueling someone like me."

Gaul gave a cocky chuckle, " I have fought jedi before boy, or have you forgotten that it was I who killed your master and mounted his body on the city gates."

Ahsoka and Anakin gave each other a look, before looking back at Aleius, Ahsoka with a look of sadness and Anakin, a look of anger. Aleius didn't seem to even flinch at the statement, then he looked to Lucius and nodded.

At once Lucius gave a shout, " MAKE A RING BOYS, MAKE A RING!" And all of the Troops in the Immediate area made a large ring 10 meters in diameter. Three troops rush over, one unlocking Gauls cuffs, and the other two carrying a large and crude looking vibro-axe. Gauls took the axe, inspected it, and turned to walk to the far side of the ring. Aleius removed his robe before taking out the lightsaber on his belt before igniting it and taking a Djem So stance facing Gaul with a calm demeanor.

Silence filled the air, the only sound coming from the wind and from Aleius's lightsaber. Gaul gave a shout, " I WILL DRINK WINE FROM YOUR SKULL JEDI!" Gaul charged toward the young General, his feet thumping across the clearing and bringing the axe down on Aleius. There was a sound of metal meeting metal and it could be seen to Ahsoka's relief and mild confusion as Aleius had brought his off arm up to block the axe directly, the axe head digging into his forearm. Aleius took a step forward, then another and another, before Gaul started to backtrack with Aleius, Gaul trying to force the axe further down and Aleius pushing Gaul back. They stopped in the center of the arena, and Anakin could here Gaul speak, " What kind of Jedi are you?"

Aleius answered, " There are no Jedi like me." In a flash of blue, Alexius pushed off Gauls' axe, and brought the lightsaber up and across Gauls torso, from the left side of the hip to his right shoulder. Gaul fell to his knees and Aleius grabbed the back of his head to keep them at eye level, and he whispered so only Gaul could here him," There is only me."

The crowd watched Aleius thrust his lightsaber directly into Gauls chest, straight into his heart and out of his back, before pulling the saber out again and letting Gaul fall to the ground with a deep thump. And again silence filled the air as the crowd looked at the body and then to the young Jedi that stood over it.

At the top of the stairs Lucius took his vibro-sword, raised it above his head and started to chant. " ALEIUS! ALEIUS!"

All at once, the entire courtyard erupted in a similar chant, cheering and yelling Aleius's name over and over; yelling with such volume that Ahsoka was sure the entire city could hear the Legion in their chant.


End file.
